Eight years later
by Mahpotpie
Summary: Not a very good title. Slash. Kyle is remembering the war with Canada, and the day he finally confessed his true feelings to Stan. Rated mostly for language that was in the movie, and some cuddling But mostly language. ONE SHOT.


Midnight, and yet I still had not been able to attain sleep. Why should I not be able to? I had no stress, no problems, not even any caffiene. Hell, I even had the love of my life sleeping soundly right next to me. I couldn't be more at peace. For some stange reason that I could not figure out, I was just not tired.

"Mmph..." I looked over at him. He was stirring in his sleep and pulling the covers further off of me. I smiled. _He so beautiful... _I thought as I curled closer to him and began to stroke his messy, ebony black hair. I can't believe that it's almost been eight years since the great war with Canada...almost eight years since I first confessed my feelings for him.

I knew the feeling was there. We had been best friends our entire lives; through thick and then we always stuck by eachother. Whether it be when I was trapped in a religious cult that planned to commit mass suicide and he saved me, or when I was in the hospital and was going to die without a kidney transplant and he cried for me, he always stuck by me. And after the great war had ended, and Satan returned to the world below, I finally found the chance to confess to him how I really felt. At first I felt defeated...I didn't actually think he would feel the same, especially since he and Wendy had a past together. Thankfully, he and I had a future together...I still remember...how I felt...

Flashback

"AND NOW! It's that time that you've all been waiting for! THE EXECUTION!" my mom yelled from the stage.

"Oh no dude! It's happening!" cried Stan.

I didn't know what to do. I knew that it was so completely wrong to kill Terence and Phillip, but I just couldn't say anything. My mom would kill me! Stan looked at me with a determined face. I jumped slightly from his expression.

"Dude, we gotta tell them about Satan and Sadaam! We gotta stop them!" Stan motioned for me to follow him. Cartman followed, but I stood still. Stan looked back at me. I shook my head violently, feeling fear creep up and taking hold of my body. Stan frowed and motioned towards the stage.

"Come on Kyle!" he yelled. I cringed. I hated it when I was yelled at...my mom yelled at me constantly...

"N-no way dude! My mom can't see me here!" I cried, starting to cover my face in my hands. I was so upset, I didn't know what to do. My instincts told me not to get involved, but my heart told me to stand up for what was right...but what was right anyway? I didn't know...

Stan just sighed heavily and continued toward the stage, leaving me behind. I started to panic and quickly ran up behind Cartman, following reluctantly.

"Throw the switch Mr. Garrison..." my mom said scornfully. My eyes widened as I saw Terrence and Phillip being electricuted.

"Nooo!" cried Stan.

Suddenly, a loud boom was heard. We all looked up and saw the Canadian airfighters dropping bombs on the American soldiers. Everyone immediately scattered and screamed as the Canadian army was seen over the horizen.

As we stood there and stared at the already hundereds of mangled bodies that surround us, Cartman pushed his way through us and the rest of the crowd and ran up to the stage. Stan ran around the other side as Cartman pulled the switch off and started to be electricuted himself. My eyes widened and I ran to try and help him when I heard Stan voice.

"Terrence! Phillip! We need to get you to the rendezvouz point!"

Suddenly, before I could react, a bomb was dropped right on Stan location and he flew through the air towards a long hill leading into a ditch. My eyes widened.

"STAN!" I started to run after him and saw him land, starting to roll down the hill. I was about to roll down after him when I felt an arm grab me. I turned and saw Cartman angrily staring back at me.

"LET ME GO!" I thrashed violently but Cartman started to drag me away.

"You stupid jew! He's a goner! WE need to find a place to hide!" he pulled me to one of the trenches and jumped in.

I threw his hand off of me and curled up, starting to sob loudly. My sobs were drowned out, however, by the loud booms and screams of American and Canadian soldiers. Cartman rolled his eyes and left me to myself, keeping an eye out for a good time to make a run for the hills.

_He's gone..._My heart ached so bad I felt as though I would die. _Oh God he's gone..._I pulled my legs closer to my body as I felt myself cutting off from reality...

We must had been down in that trench for about 20 minutes before I heard Cartman's voice again.

"Aye!" I jumped at hearing him yell in my ear. He pointed to the surface of the trench. I got up and poked my head out to look around the battlefield. My eyes widened and I almost fainted when I saw Stan coming towards us with the rest of the "La Resistance" kids. My heart jumped for joy and I immediately leaped from the trench to meet him.

"Stan!" I cried running towards him. He smiled boldly and waved.

"Hey Kyle! I found the clitoris! Now I think I can get Wendy to like me again!" I stopped right in my tracks a couple feet away from him. Relaity hit me right in the gut as I remembered that he was in love with Wendy...and he could never love me...I became angry.

"_Oh_, well that's _swell_ Stan..." I said bitterly. Stan looked at me in a confused way.

"Dipshit..." Cartman said under his breath, causing a shock to bring me out of my angry mood.

"Ow!" I cried glaring at Cartman, who still had that stupid V-chip in him.

Stan motioned for "La Resistance" to follow him to the place where Terrence and Phillip had been ambushed. The American soldiers prepared to shoot and kill both of them, until they saw us kids coming over the ledge. Everyone marched boldly and firmly towards Terrence and Phillip...all but me. I was so devestated...I felt no reason to go on...

"Kids get out of the way NOW!" My head snapped up when I heard my mom's voice. She was staring angrily at us and trying to intimidate us.

A sudden feeling came over me. A feeling of anger, betrayal, and so many others. I felt betrayed by my mother, my best friend...my love...Without even thinking, I marched over to Terrence and Phillip and outstretched my arms.

"KYLE!" my mom yelled. I stared back at her with the same anger.

"I'm NOT going to let you kill them mom!" I yelled back. "I'm NOT moving" I firmly held my ground, which made her even more angry.

Everyone stared at me. I waited for the bullets to come flying at me, ending the pain that I felt from losing all that I dreamed would ever be...

Suddenly, I felt a hand grab mine. I opened my eyes and saw Stan standing next to me with his other arm outstretched. He looked at me briefly and smiled. I blushed slighty, and then saw the other kids doing the same.

I looked over at my mom who was so angry she didn't know what to do. Apparently, her anger made her insane, and she grabbed a gun from the pocket of the American army general and pointed it at me. My eyes widened. Stan's head snapped to look at me as my mom pulled the trigger. I shut my eyes and waited for the blow, when I heard two shots and then Phillip scream.

"TERRENCE!" I opened my eyes and heard two more shots before Phillip fell dead beside his fellow companion.

"Holy shit dude!" I cried.

We all watched as the blood of Terrence and Phillip touched the ground, and then heard a rumbling noise. A firey hole sprout forth from the ground and Satan came up from Hell. My eyes widened and I fell to the ground. _It's over..._I thought_...we...we failed..._

I felt comforting arms around me and saw Stan holding me close to him. I didn't hold back. I buried my face in his chest and cried. We were all going to die, and it was all thanks to my mom. Suddenly, Stan picked me up and stood me on my feet. My head snapped up and I saw him looking over to the hole.

"Look!" he yelled. I looked too and saw an orange hooded figure emerging from the hold too. My eyes widened.

"It's Kenny!" we both shouted at the same time.

I suddenly heard Sadaam Hussein talking. "EVERYONE BOW DOWN TO MEEEE!" We looked over at Satan who looked a little, confused...almost, sad in a way.

"Let's build a statue of my over where that little fat kid is standing!" Sadaam yelled as he pointed towards us at Cartman.

"Aye!" Cartman screamed as he tensed up. "Don't EVER call me FAT BUTT-FUCKER!" suddenly another shock came from him and destroyed a little hell minion. It was then that Cartman realized the power that he had attained from the V-chip and the electricution. He smirked, as did we.

"Yea Cartman, do it..." I said encouragingly.

Cartman smiled evilly and yelled at the top of his lungs the worst obsenities anyone had ever heard. They were even worse than some of the things Kenny had ever said. Sadaam was instantly thrown back by the awesome power of Cartman's reversed V-chip and beaten to a pulp.

"SATAN! YOU WEAK STUPID CUM-BUCKET, SAVE ME!" he called to "his bitch". Finally realizing what a prick Sadaam really was, Satan grabbed the bastard and hurled him off of a great cliff where he was impaled by a sharp rock below.

All of us stared at Satan, who had begun mumbling things to himself. He suddenly turned to all of us, mainly Kenny, and asked if he had any special wish, and he would gladly grant it. To all of our suprise, Kenny said that he wanted everything to go back to the way it was before the war began. I was defiantely suprised, never knowing that Kenny would ever make that unselfish of a decision, willingly knowing that it meant he would go back as well.

"Thankyou Kenny..." I said in admiration.

"Yea, thanks for going back to Hell for us, you're a real pal." Stan followed up.

Kenny turned to us and removed the hood of his dirty orange parka, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. His eyes darted from me to Stan and back again, and he smiled warmly.

"Good-bye you guys..." he said before he faded from our sight. I stared at him before he vanished. _Did...did he know?_ I wondered...

The firey hole disappared and Satan along with it. I smiled and watched as everything returned to normal. Everyone who had died during the war were miraculously coming back to life, and South Park was just like it used to be. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I smiled suddenly and spun around, only to have my smile fade when I saw my mom in place of who I thought was there. She smiled warmly at me and picked me up into her lap. She cuddled me as if I were a baby again and quietly apologized for her rash actions.

From a ways, I could see Stan talking with Wendy. My heart sank, she had just kissed him. Well, that was that...it was over, and he would never know how I felt.

After everyone had left, I stayed on that little hill, and watched the night sky as a shooting star passed by. I smiled, thinking that it might be Kenny shooting up to heaven. My smiled faded when I saw the star disappear, as I silently wished that I could tell my best friend everything. I closed my eyes and let a small river of tears flow down my face. That dream would never...

"Kyle?"

My eyes snapped open and I spun around when I heard my name called. I saw him jump back in suprise from my suprised expression. My heart started to beat faster and my stomach flipped.

"Uh, Stan?" I asked dumbly. He nodded and came up next to me, pointing to the emprty patch of grass questioningly. I nodded quickly, telling him that he could take a seat. He nodded back and fell to the ground right next to me.

Silence overtook us for a couple of minutes.

"Umm, Kyle? I need to talk to you..." Stan said a little unsure of himself. I nodded without looking at him, shifting uneasily a bit. Stan took a deep breath and prepared what he wanted to say.

"Well...umm, you know how, umm, I like Wendy...?" My hands fell from my knees to the ground as I grunted angrily in response. Stan looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"I said yea..." I sighed back.

He nodded and continued. "Well...umm, the thing...the thing is...I umm, don't think that umm...I do..." he said while starting to become uneasy himself. My eyes widened and I turned to face him finally. He looked away slightly as I stared at him. What the hell was he talking about? He LOVED Wendy friggin Testaburger, he always has...un...unless he...naw, it couldn't be. I didn't want my foolish hopes to overtake me again.

But what was he talking about anyway...?

I opened my mouth about to ask him if he was ok, when he suddenly turned his head around and pushed his mouth on mine. My eyes widened and I froze, shock overtaking my body. I couldn't pull away or respond to this unexpected kiss...that...was what he was doing...wasn't he?

He pulled away slightly, his lips only inches from mine. I just stared at him, refusing to believe what he had just done. His eyes became more relzxed and he whispered to me in a quiet voice that sent shivers down my spine,

"Please don't hate me Kyle...I...I love you..."

My heart melted as he delicately brushed his wamr lips over mine and then sleaed the small ga between us, wating for me to push him away I guess. Instead, he recived a wamr response from me as well as I melted in his kiss and returned it. I could feel him smile as he realized that I couldn't hate him, and that I actually felt the same.

In that one single moment, he knew...and I knew...We both knew what we had been feeling and having to compress this entire time...and it felt so good to finally release it all.

End Flashback

"Kyle?"

I snapped out of my semi-trance and saw my boyfriend looking back at me with sleepy eyes. He smiled. "What are you doing? Isn't it kinda late to be up?" he asked while yawning. I said nothing and smiled back at him, closing my eyes, and the gap between us. He kissed be back as if he knew that I was going to make a move like that.

Actually, that had been one of the only times I had ever made the first move. Stan was usually the instigator, luring me out of in between class periods to make out in a secluded place and whatnot. But now, I found myself making the first move; actually becoming the assertive one for once.

I pulled back and he smiled at me.

"Whoa, Kyle has grown up has he?"he teased. I smiled as well, ignoring the comment. He thought I was smiling with him at his silly jokes, but I was really smiling because I'm with him. He found me before it was too late, and I thank God for him every single day...although if I told him that, he probabaly make a joke out of it too. But he was a good person, and I love him so much for that...

He laughed and pushed me down as we spent the remainder of the night physicaly telling of how much we loved eachother, finally sealing our love forever.


End file.
